


A million reasons

by MellQueenOfHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a singer, Dean is a famous actor, Dean plays captain america, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Songfic, just because, thats about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellQueenOfHell/pseuds/MellQueenOfHell
Summary: -I can’t be someone’s dirty little secret!-You won’t be, I promise… just, give me time.Dean Winchester is a famous actor, currently working in the MCU, portraying Captain America. He’s rich, he’s loved and considered one of the biggest ladies’ man of all Hollywood.Castiel Novak is an alternative pop/country singer with more charism than anyone. With just a wink he made panties drench and hearts almost stop.Castiel wrote a song for one of Dean’s less known production, and it didn’t go well. For all the world knows, those two hate each other.…but nothing is ever as it seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn’t get the idea out of my head, every time I heard that song I saw them. Well ok truth be told I saw them in every damn song but… Yeah anyway. I hope you’ll enjoy this.

Dean was staring at his reflection in the mirror, letting his assistant tie his bow, trying his best not to break. _Oscars night!_ Well, that wasn’t a night he was looking forward to. About two weeks ago, he was excited as fuck about it, knowing that he was nominated for « best actor in a leading role » for the third year in a row, but things have changed in two weeks and right now he would have rather be in a dirty bar somewhere drowning himself in alcohol to try and forget that his heart was broken beyond repair.

-Here, said the assistant, all done Mr. Winchester.

 

He waved her a thank you, not trusting himself to talk and stared a little more. That makeup girl had done a fantastic job, because he couldn’t even believe he was staring at the same guy he stared at in the morning. Let’s just say, he was a mess. He felt like a mess and he didn’t want to be there, where he knew he would win and have to talk and thank people for it. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his beating heart and the words came right back at him, like they had for the past two weeks,

-… _Or you just leave_.

 

Those words hurt him more than anything ever had before, and not only because they were harsh and rude and heartbreaking, but because he could have done something. But he was a coward, he had been for the past three years and now he was paying the price.

 

With one last sight, he got out of the room to face the world. He walked to his place with a heavy heart, praying to God that he wouldn’t break, that he would be strong enough to hold it together for just one more night. He owed it to his fan, owed it to his parents that were watching it from farther, in the reserved place for family, owed to his little brother that had supported him through everything, well everything he had told him anyway.

 

_-I can’t be someone dirty little secret!_

_-You won’t be, I promise… just, give me time._

 

 

The words were echoing in his mind, reminding him of a promise he broke, one of so many. Why was love so difficult? Why couldn’t he be what everyone wanted him to be? He couldn’t stop the thoughts, even when he was trying his best to concentrate on what was going on on stage.

 

_-Baby I’m home!_

_-In the living room, he heard back, the deep voice of his loved one mixing perfectly with the soft acoustics notes that he was, most probably, playing on his guitar._

_-What are you working on? he asked quietly not to disturb the other one._

_-It’s a surprise, simply said the singer deposing his guitar aside._

_-You are no fun._

_-Wanna challenge that thought in the bedroom, said the other one with a kinky smirk._

_-Oh hell yeah! said Dean already working on his belt._

 

He finally snapped out of it when Castiel Novak walked on stage with his guitar, a resigned look on his face. He knew the dark haired man would be singing, but that didn’t stop his heart from aching a little more at the sight.

-Hey Winchester you ok? asked an actor he didn’t recognize beside him.

-Yeah I’m fine.

-You look like you’ve just seen a ghost, don’t be so nervous man, we all know you are gonna win.

 

Dean just smiled, not in the mood for arguing.

 

-Hi guys, said Novak’s deep voice. When they asked me to sing tonight, I was pretty excited, I even started writing a new song, I wanted to give you something special you know?

 

Everyone went silent, that was the effect that Cas could have on people. Everyone would be mesmerized by the man, but who would blame them, on the stage like that with the spot of light illuminating him, he looked like a real life angel.

 

-I was working on something, but nothing seemed to be… I’m not sure if this one’s good… All I know, he said taking a deep breath like he was trying to control himself, is that it comes from my heart, a very aching heart might I say.

 

He stopped talking, but his lips were closed in a way that was saying that he wanted to add something. Nobody knew this of course, because nobody knew him intimately enough for that, well except for one person.

 

_-The Oscars are coming!_

_-I know, if you remember correctly… I’m nominated, said Dean his head resting on his lover’s shoulder._

_-Maybe… maybe we should go together, the other one asked tentatively._

_-Baby, you know we can’t._

_-Why? Why not, asked Castiel sitting on the bed._

_-Because, people will talk and…_

_-And?_

_-I’m not, I can’t… my…_

_-You promised me Dean._

_-Can we talk about this tomorrow, I’m tired._

_-No Dean we can’t. I’m tired, I told you the first day that I didn’t want to be someone’s dirty little secret, you promised._

_Castiel stood up and walked away from the bed, trying his best to think before he would talk, knowing perfectly that Dean needed to be handle with care. He knew his lover well enough to know that one misplaced word could be catastrophic._

_Dean stood up too, but he couldn’t bring himself to talk. What could he say anyway? Castiel was right._

 

**« You're giving me a million reasons to let you go**

**You're giving me a million reasons to quit the show**

**You're givin' me a million reasons**

**Give me a million reasons**

**Givin' me a million reasons**

**About a million reasons »**

 

Dean’s eyes went wide and tears started to drop without his consent. He knew very damn well that Cas was singing for him, and the memory of that awful night kept coming at him, making it impossible for him not to cry.

 

_-I’m done hiding Dean, I’m done. I’m thirty-five years old, I want to be able to walk hand in hand with my boyfriend. I want to kiss you whenever the fuck I want. I want to say that yes I do have a special someone in my life when people ask me. And call me a freakin diva if you want but I need something Dean, I need to know that you love me as much as I love you. Do you even? Do you realise how hurtful it is? Am I that horrible, is that terrible enough to come out that you would risk everything we have. I love you Dean, beyond compare. I love you more than I thought it was possible, but I’m starting to believe that this love is one sided. How can I know, huh?_

_-Baby, you know I do, said Dean trying to walk towards Cas._

_In any other circumstances, Cas wouldn’t even have noticed Dean’s inability to say the L word. He would have been content with the confirmation but that night was different. That night, he was in pain. That night he needed words, reassurance. That night, he felt broken and so he did the only thing that came to his mind, which was currently receiving blood from a broken heart._

 

**« If I had a highway, I would run for the hills**

**If you could find a dry way, I'd forever be still**

**But you're giving me a million reasons**

**Give me a million reasons**

**Givin' me a million reasons**

**About a million reasons »**

 

_-I’m done Dean. Either you man up and let us be what we are… - he took a deep breath and added – or you just leave._

_What he hadn’t expected was to see the man he loved walk away from him._

 

**« I bow down to pray I try to make the worst seem better**

**Lord, show me the way**

**To cut through all his worn out leather**

**I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away**

**But baby, I just need one good one to stay**

**Head stuck in a cycle, I look off and I stare**

**It's like that I've stopped breathing, but completely aware**

**'Cause you're giving me a million reasons**

**Give me a million reasons**

**Givin' me a million reasons**

**About a million reasons »**

 

Cas’ voice was deep and strong, but Dean could sense that it was tearing him apart to sing that song. Hell, it was tearing him apart so he could guess how the singer felt.

-Fuck man, I don’t know who’s that bitch that broke his heart like this, but…

 

He didn’t listen to the rest. His heart started beating even faster and his mind started filling him in with all the best moments he had with the man. His mind felt dizzy, his breath cut short and he cried openly on his seat. He thought about his parents, about how he was afraid to tell them that he was gay and not the ladies’ man everyone thought he was. Oh he tried to pretend he was at least bi, even if it was just for himself, but truth was, he was gay, completely and one hundred percent gay.

 

**« And if you say something that you might even mean**

**It's hard to even fathom which parts I should believe**

**'Cause you're giving me a million reasons**

**Give me a million reasons**

**Givin' me a million reasons**

**About a million reasons**

**I bow down to pray I try to make the worst seem better**

**Lord, show me the way**

**To cut through all his worn out leather**

**I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away**

**But baby, I just need one good one to stay »**

 

Dean swallowed hardly, he needed to do something. He needed to show the man how much he loved him. Cas was good with words, proof was being sung at that very moment, but Dean wasn’t. He was a man of action, not a man of word.

 

He rubbed his sweaty hand over his thigh at least a thousand times before he made his decision.

 

**« Baby I'm bleedin', bleedin'**

**Stay**

**Can't you give me what I'm needin', needin'**

**Every heartbreak makes it hard to keep the faith**

**But baby, I just need one good one**

**Good one, good one, good one, good one, good one »**

 

Before he could talk himself out of it, Dean stood up and started working through the aisle. He stopped at the stairs, letting Cas finish his song, and almost flinched when the singer dropped his gaze on him, surprised to see him there.

 

**« When I bow down to pray I try to make the worst seem better**

**Lord, show me the way**

**To cut through all his worn out leather**

**I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away**

**But baby, I just need one good one, good one**

**Tell me that you'll be the good one, good one**

**Baby, I just need one good one to stay »**

 

With a confidence he didn’t know he had, Dean climbed the stairs and, once on the stage beside Castiel, turn to him so they were face to face.

 

Castiel’s microphone was still close, so everyone heard it when the actor took a deep breath and, never breaking eye contact, told Cas the three words he had known were true but wanted to hear for the past three years,

-I love you.

 

He grabbed him by his tux jacket and pulled him close, closing the gasp between them to share a chaste, but passionate, kiss with the love of his life.

-You said it, said Castiel resting his forehead on Dean’s as they were breaking apart to breath.

-Well, you’ve given me a million reasons to, said Dean with a smirk.

-I love you asshole.

-Yeah me too assbutt.

 

And even though there would still be a hundred questions asked, and his parents to face, Dean knew he had made the right decision. Because no matter what others might think, not matter what… the only thing that mattered for him was this beautiful man in his arm.

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> A million reasons by the one and only Lady Gaga :)


End file.
